User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Keep Proposal - Dollmaker from Alice: Madness Returns
This is another proposal of mine to keep another article under Pure Evil. This one is about the Dollmaker, a villain so heinous that it makes me sick. What's the Work? Alice: Madness Returns is a psychological horror and hack-and-slash videogame that was released in 2011 and it is the sequel to American McGee's Alice. In this adaption, Wonderland is in fact a creation of Alice Liddell's mind and whenever it is corrupted or on the verge of destruction, it also threatens her life. Alice is suffering from survivor's guilt after witnessing a house fire that killed her entirely family and has been constantly sentenced to an asylum for rehabilitation. In this game, Wonderland is being threatened by the Infernal Train, an evil force that is corrupting the whole realm, and therefore, Alice's mind as well. Throughout the game, she also uncovers the truth about the night her family was killed in the fire. Who is the Dollmaker? The Dollmaker, known in the real world as Dr. Angus Bumby, is the videogame's main antagonist. He is a psychiatrist who secretly uses his hypnotherapy skills to drive children, especially girls, into amnesia and sell them into prostitution for profit. In the game, he attempts to do the same to Alice. He is utterly psychopathic, perverted, delusional, misogynistic, arrogant and highly manipulative, in which he believes he is providing a service for people. He is the one responsible for the death of Alice's family as well as being the mastermind behind the Infernal Train corrupting both Wonderland and Alice's mind. What Has He Done? Bumby's motivation was to sell amnesiac children into prostitution for profit. During his time as an Oxford undergraduate under the tutorage of Alice's father, he became obsessed with his eldest daughter Lizzie, who had a low opinion of him and the other undergraduates. Bumby thought she was "tease" and wanted his advances, and even began to stalk her constantly. One night, infuriated by Lizzie's "teasing", he broke into the Liddell's household and raped Lizzie. To cover up his crime, he locked the door and set the entire house on fire, killing everyone inside except for Alice, which traumatised her. Afterwards, Bumby used the key to Lizzie's bedroom as a memento and to also to hypnotize his patients. For the next ten years, he kidnapped children, wiped their memories and sold them into prostitution. As Alice's therapist, he attempted to wipe her memories in order to cover his tracks and to make her a "tasty bit" for clients in the prostitution business, claiming that she would've been a "triumph". During the final boss, his attacks involved sexually harassing Alice (even if it was in her mind). After failing to break Alice, he intended on finding a replacement. Mitigating Factors There are not redeeming qualities for Bumby/Dollmaker. He has no empathy for any of the abused children whose lives he destroyed. He also had the typical mind of rapist, believing that Lizzie wanted his advances. As the Dollmaker, he says that he provided a service and that appetites of all sorts must be "gratified", showing that he was utterly delusional and could not see any fault in his actions. At the end of the game, he was so arrogant due to being a respected socialite that he called Alice a "psychotic, silly bitch". Final Verdict He should be kept under this category. What do you all think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals